


The IshiNemu AU Chronicles

by StrawberryRain



Category: Bleach
Genre: F/M, Model AU, Photog AU, Tentacles involved (not in a smutty way)
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-07-21
Updated: 2016-07-21
Packaged: 2018-07-25 19:38:48
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 706
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7545424
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/StrawberryRain/pseuds/StrawberryRain
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>IshiNemu and exploring their relationship in AU settings. One or more settings, depending upon the author's writer's block and creative fuel levels. </p><p>First Up: Model/Photog AU.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The IshiNemu AU Chronicles

He never imagined tentacles would be what led him to the most precious person in his life.

 He sat, sensuously smiling, on the ornately carved chair as their cameras clicked and flashed all around him. Long, fine fingers delicately laced in his hair and spectacles shining with silver light took everybody's breath away, always. His asymmetric hairstyle and immaculate dressing ensured that the eyes that naturally found their way to him, stayed. It wasn't difficult; in fact, he was bored as the photographers put down their cameras and crowded round him with beaming smiles and flattering words.

 Yawning, he stood up gracefully, and proceeding to the doors of the studio, looked out into the street. Winter fell soft and thick outside, the pristine white snow comforting his frazzled nerves. The placid atmosphere, however, was short-lived. He heard a loud snap to his right, and turning, found himself staring into what seemed to be a camera-- it had tentacle-like things sticking out of both ends, and an eerie green light that looked suspiciously like an octopus'eye stared at him. He jumped, and the tentacles wrapped around his legs and arms, yanking him into position as the camera clicked.

 Sweating and shocked, he writhed and struggled even as he was forced into a variety of pin-up positions, until it all ended with the camera-thing going up in smoke. Blinking, he saw that the photographer was a woman, and a woman unlike any he had seen before-- shiny black hair pulled into a long braid, unnervingly distinctive green eyes and a dress so tight she looked like she was about to pop right out of it. Even the length of her dress was barely enough to conceal the curviness of her hips and the length of her legs as she tried in vain to get her contraption to work. He wondered why she was behind the camera, instead of in front. Surely she could give the other models a run for their money? A guilty blush spread across his cheeks as he realised he was staring.

 Noticing his eyes on her, she looked up to meet his gaze… and instantly looked back down again, removing something from her bust (he blushed again), and sticking it into the camera-thing. It whizzed once, then the green light came back on, and a quiet voice murmured, "say butter."

 He froze. Where did butter come from… is she still snapping him? How dare she-- "butter, butter, butter," she chanted, even as he sputtered and turned on his heel, trying to run back to the studio before those tentacles caught him again. It was futile, however, and he was pinned to the wall as she clicked him while he gasped against it. (It would make a sexy picture… Wait what?! I need to get out of here, right now!)

 Finally finished, she pulled him out and away from the wall. Rubbing his ankles and wrists, he glared at her, watching with a mixture of mortification and morbid fascination as she picked up the still-thrashing tentacles and thrust them into some spaces on the sides of her instrument. Then, she printed out the pictures with an almost childlike interest. "Done," she muttered, and was about to go off nonchalantly, when he caught her wrist hard and pulled her up to face him. "Well, miss. What was this all about?!That thing almost killed me! And what the hell is butter?"

 "Butter is… a solid dairy product made by churning fresh or--"

 "I know, dammit!! What I'm asking is, why were you repeating that, and what about the rest of my questions?!"

 "I wanted you to smile."

 "Smile. Huh?"

 "For the photograph."

 "… Photograph…"

 It hit him just as she slipped out from his grasp and walked away in a whirl of her braid and a swishing of her bangs: she used "butter" like they use "cheese", when photographing someone.

 He suddenly found himself laughing, the ridiculously cute replacement of words so entertaining he almost forgot his tentacular ordeal. He hadn't laughed like this in months; the cheer spread through his chest like a firework as he found his way back to the studio, still laughing incredulously.

 Atleast _this_ photoshoot ended up being memorable, he chuckled.


End file.
